Potion Mishap
by Porcelain and Frankenteen
Summary: Hogwarts AU! One-shot! Genderbended Hiccup and Jack. I decided to let you read the story to find out what its about! XD


"Jacklyn I don't think this is a good idea..." Hicca muttered looking at the cauldron. "The color doesn't look right..."

"So being such a worry wart Hicca. I know what I'm doing." Jacklyn smirked putting more ingredients into the cauldron.

"Jacklyn, Hicca's right. The color of the potion is supposed to be a greenish-blue color... that's grey," Rapunzel explained looking into the cauldron.

"Punzie maybe you should step away from the caul-" Merida was cut off as the potion exploded. "JACKLYN!"

"What's happening?!" Jacklyn yelled. The entire classroom was filled with smoke, all the other students and the teacher were pressed against the walls. Just the Jacklyn's head popped out of the smoke. The top of the smoke.

"Miss. Frost what have you four done?!" The potion teacher yelled. Jacklyn looked down at the teacher and other students. Jacklyn was a giant now.

"JACKLYN I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" A voice squeaked. The smoke began to clear everyone saw Rapunzel with a tiny little Merida in her hands. Though Hicca was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hicca?" Rapunzel asked concerned.

"I'm up here!" Hicca yelled. Everyone looked up and most of them gasped. Hicca has been blown up like a balloon. Jacklyn, being the tallest, reached up and grabbed her.

"Is Rapunzel the only one not affected by the potion?" One of the students asked.

"That's not fair! I'm a giant, Hicca's a human balloon, and Merida's as small as a pixie!" Jacklyn said though it sounded like she was shouting.

"The wee humming bird wasn' affected!" Merida squeaked angrily. Though right after she said that Rapunzel started to... CHANGE COLOR! Rapunzel was now multi-colored, she was like a humming bird now. "Oh... Nevermind~" Merida simply laughed at her best friend.

The teacher walked up to the four students. "WHAT WERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING!?" As the teacher looked at the four, they all avoided making eye contact with him. "Now thanks to you four I have to figure out what ingredients were put into that potion so I can make a cure! I don't know how long you four are going to be stuck like that..." the teacher sighed.

The teacher ushered the other students out and then left as well to go talk to the headmistress, leaving the four friends alone in the room. There was silence for a while before Merida spoke up. "Nice Job Frostbite!" Merida growled at her white haired friend.

"This is really uncomfortable…" Hicca mumbled under her breath. Her body hurt all over from being stretched to the max. "My body hurts..."

"Sorry Hicca… I didn't know that the potion would… explode," Jacklyn apologized. The three other girls could tell that she was truly sorry from the look in her eyes. A small 'It's ok,' was heard from Hicca.

Merida sighed. "Whatever…" She looked up at Jacklyn. "We need ta figure out wha' was in tha' potion so we can go back ta normal," she exclaimed.

Rapunzel went over to one of the desks and set Merida down, she proceeded to grab a piece of parchment and a quill. "I remember some of them," she said and began writing down the ingredients she could remember.

"I know some of them as well," Hicca piped in. Jacklyn moved closer to Merida and Rapunzel, Hicca began listing off the ingredients and Rapunzel wrote them down.

"Holy Shit Jacklyn! How much stuff di' ye put in this?!" Merida looked at the giant girl. Jacklyn avoided eye contact and let out a weak laugh. Jacklyn, not answering Merida's question looked down at Hicca and laughed. Hicca looked up at her best friend. "What?!"

"You look like a black colored balloon…" she tried to stop laughing but she couldn't help but laugh more when she saw that Rapunzel started changing color again, while Hicca began to blush.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later the potion teacher finally had all the ingredients that had been put into the potion by Jacklyn, now the teacher was currently making the cure.<p>

"Ok I almost have the cure done." The teacher said while working on the potion more. Needless to say during these past few weeks the four girls had become a lot closer because of this potion mishap. Especially when Headmistress McGonagall came in to the classroom so that she could question the four students.

***Flashback***

"Ok I want the truth and only the truth. Which one of you four did this?" McGonagall questioned the four.

Hicca looked at her best friend, not wanting Jacklyn to get detention, again. She began to say, "Headmistress McGonagall it was my fau-" she was quickly cut off by Jacklyn.

"McGonagall it was completely my fault. The others told me I wasn't doing it right and I wouldn't listen… All of this was my fault and my fault alone." Jacklyn said. Merida, Rapunzel and Hicca were utterly surprised by Jacklyn, since she never admits to her mistakes and pranks.

McGonagall was just as surprised as the other three girls in the room but quickly collected herself. "I see… we will talk about your punishment after you are turned back," she said and then left the room before any of them could answer.

***Flashback end***

"Ok kids the potion is done." The teacher turned to the four girls with a glass bottle in his hand which was filled with the cure. "You just need a single sip each and you should change back." He handed the bottle off to Rapunzel; she set Merida down on the table before taking a sip and handing the bottle to the tiny Merida.

Merida took a sip and handed the bottle to Jacklyn. Jacklyn held the bottle to Hicca's lips so she could take a sip before drinking the rest, since that is a sip to a giant. Once the last of the potion was gone all four girls bodies started to go back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
